A common method for transporting food that requires refrigeration is to place the food in an insulated box with ice. Such boxes are typically used for outdoor meals where several people are expected. Accordingly, such boxes which are typically made of styrene are designed for several persons as well as sufficient ice for long trips. Accordingly, such boxes are relatively large and cumbersome and may be susceptible to damage when the outer layer is Styrofoam or the like.
Another problems associated with such boxes is that the ice melts filling the lower portion of a container with water. Therefore, the food placed in the container must be packaged to avoid damage from the water.
An alternative to the ice in an insulated box resides in a small refrigeration unit that can be placed in a motor vehicle and powered by a battery or by the motor vehicles electrical system. These small refrigerators typically plug into a cigarette lighter socket. Unfortunately, such units usually have relatively poor refrigeration, are relatively heavy and expensive. Accordingly, they have not been widely accepted in the marketplace.
Another problem with the aforementioned devices is that they fail to provide heat to maintain heated foods at a desired temperature.
A more recent approach to maintaining food at a desired temperature during transportation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,833 of Howell. As disclosed therein, a food storage container is heated and cooled by conditioned air in a motor vehicle. The container consists of a housing having a compartment for the storage of food. The compartment is connected to a conduit for directing conditioned air into the compartment for heating and cooling the food.
It is now believed that there may be a commercial market for an improved food storage container in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that a market may exist for a relatively compact portable food storage container which overcomes problems associated with prior art devices.
For example, the food storage containers in accordance with the present invention incorporate an exhaust fan and light, are durable, protected against rust and water damage, easily positioned in and removed from a motor vehicle and can be used to heat or cool food contained therein. In addition, the food storage containers include a battery operated electrical system for the fan and light which is positioned within a cover and operable from outside of the container. It is also believed that the containers in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured from readily available raw materials at a competitive price.